


Tenement Funster

by Thursday_girl_XO



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Conflicted Roger, F/M, I'm desperate, Please read, Roger before Smile, Song Based, Young Roger, idk how to tag, this is a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_girl_XO/pseuds/Thursday_girl_XO
Summary: All his life, Roger Meadows Taylor never needed much.Just his drums, a good guitar, and an open car.This is cross posted on my wattpad account, alana8042.





	Tenement Funster

Roger was enervated.

Truro was miniscule, unstimulated, dull. In layman's terms, it was boring.

And that disgusting word, boring, was everything Roger Meadows Taylor  was not.

My new purple shoes  
Been amazin' the people next door

In one of his outrageous attempts to spice up life in plain, simple, Truro, Roger bought an aged pair of purple shoes. They smelled of cardboard, and a hole was worn in the middle of the right shoe. Roger loved the shoes all the same.

Unfortunately for Roger, his neighbors did not. The old couple positively loathed the shoes. The elderly man and woman hated the shoes so much, they complained to Roger's parents about his footwear. Two weeks after the event, Roger never seen his beloved shoes again.

And my rock 'n roll forty fives  
Been enragin' the folks on the lower floor

In another vain attempt to rid his life of the foul plainess that engulfs Truro, Roger played his Rock n Roll 45 vinyl day and night. He listened to the various artist, playing and singing they're hearts out.  Living life to the fullest. And every time Roger listened to that album he would get hopeful. That maybe, just maybe, he would escape old Truro. To a life of lavishness, luxury, and most importantly, excitement. Roger played his Rock n Roll 45 to his heart's content.

Until the complaints started rolling in.

"It's too loud!"  
"It's disrupting the quiet!"  
"I can't sleep at night!"

His neighbors in the apartment below his family's did not enjoy the free music. They told the landlord. The landlord told Roger's parents if one more issue happened they would be out an apartment.

When Roger got back from school, his precious Rock n Roll 45 vinyl was gone.

I got a way with the girls on my block  
Try my best to be a real individual

Roger was enigmatic. He naturally drew people in, with his star bright personality, not to mention his blue blue blue eyes. The were comparable to the smoothest of turquoise marbles. With that personality, and those eyes, it spelt T-R-O-U-B-L-E for fathers within a 15 mile radius.

It wasn't Roger's fault. Girls flocked to him as if he was wearing a meatsuit in a shark tank. When the blonde looked at you, and gave a smile, it was too late. You were snared in his charms.

Roger got around with the girls in his neighborhood, because it made him feel the fictional non-boring world in his head was... not so fake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue this. I would like constructive criticism please, it will help me improve. This is my first time writing, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
